It is now routine for vehicles to automatically display warnings for scheduled maintenance like oil changes or other manufacturer recommended routine adjustments by presenting a “Service Required” indicator after a certain amount of time has elapsed or mileage has been driven. Likewise, for vehicles with on-board communication capability, dealers can provide similar reminders to the driver.
In some cases, manufacturers have suggested incorporating, or incorporated, certain capability into their vehicles such that, when a problem or fault is detected by a vehicle, the vehicle can automatically contact the dealer to assist the owner in scheduling service.
However, in some cases, the owner may prefer to not use a dealer for service due to, for example, the cost of the dealer service versus other service providers, parts availability and/or the convenience (in terms of dealer location or available appointment(s)). This may particularly be true when the owner is not in the vehicle and/or while it is being driven far from home, for example, during a vacation or other trip, especially when a fault arises that does not disable the vehicle but, nevertheless, requires prompt action.